Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cup holders. In particular, countertop seated cup holders for food service application wherein a plurality of disposable cups may be stacked and held stable for display and easy access.
Description of the Related Art
A problem in the food service industry has long been the placement of disposable cups for easy access. If stacks of cups are simply left out on an open table, they pose sanitary problems, and are prone to being moved, upset or toppled.
Existing cup holders for this application are either difficult to keep clean, provide inadequate stability or are comparatively expensive.
Many restaurants have spring loaded cup holders recessed into cabinetry which are often located behind the counter for employees to quickly obtain a cup for service. However, they are rarely provided for customers. They are prone to jams, take up a great deal of space, and are costly and require professional installation. They are also difficult to clean and because the mechanism is below countertop level, spills will soil the entire contents of the cup holder, requiring that the cup holder be emptied for cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for alternative cup holders.